Bubbles
by Lorrie the Ninja Elf
Summary: It's Joining Day. The Anniversary of Chiro finding the Robot. It's been 3 long years, and Otto wants to make this the best Joining day yet! One-shot! Some minor Spova, Breaking of the 4th wall... Nothing big :P Rated K just in case because of a smooch.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Hyper Force, If I did, Season 5 would have happened by now! And my family would have a big enough house!

This one's for Lily 800! You rock girl!

* * *

_**Bubbles**_

Otto tiptoed out of the robot. Today was Joining Day. The day when the Hyper Force celebrated the day that Chiro had found the Super Robot on the outskirts of the city. Everyone always got everyone else a gift. This year, everyone was a little depressed. The war was over, but all the blood had left an impression on the Hyper Force's brains. It was something they would not soon forget. So Otto had decided that he would get something that would cheer everyone up. Once he had snuck out, he turned on his jet pack and zoomed towards Tramlaw Super Market (the Shuggazoomian equivalent of Walmart) and went inside. He strolled through the aisles, pushing a cart.

There they were! Gleaming on the shelf in front of him, Several-hundred gallon sized tubs of colored glow-in-the-dark bubble solution. Otto had saved up $300 so he could buy what was needed for today. He grabbed 7 gallons of glow-in-the dark: normal, red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and pink. Then he got 7 bubble-blowing machines: silver, red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and pink. Then he got 7 super bubble wand jumbo packs, with Giant wands, large flat dishes, and multi bubble wands. These were in the colors (yup! You guessed it!): silver, red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and pink. Then he grabbed 6 rolls of Hyper Force themed wrapping paper. (yes, they have Hyper force themed wrapping paper on Shuggazoom!) Antauri-themed, Sparx-themed, Gibson-themed, Nova-themed, Chiro-themed, and Jinmay themed. He then grabbed 6 large boxes in silver, red, blue, yellow, orange and pink, and ribbons in the same color. Also 7 bunches of balloons in (isn't this getting repetitive?) silver, red, blue, yellow, green, orange and pink. Finally, he seized an orange wagon, because he couldn't carry all the stuff home without it, and headed to the checkout. His friend Lily800, who was currently employed as the cashier, smiled at him.

"Hey Otto!" she said as she scanned the 5th bubble tank. "Joining Day, right?"

"Yup! Wanna come?"

"Sure, I'm done with my shift in 34 seconds!" she replied, looking at her watch.

36 seconds later, Otto and Lily ran out the door, pulling a wagon that looked like it came from a circus, with 7 bunches of balloons tied to it. They ran to the Robot, and then Otto realized that the wagon wouldn't fit up the tubes. Which meant they'd have to take...

.

.

.

..._**THE STAIRS!**_

60 flights of steep steps led to Otto's workshop from the Foot Crusher Cruiser . Lily groaned. Just then, there was a _- Pop! Crack! -_ behind them. They did not know it, but it was the sound of the fourth wall breaking. They turned to see a girl dressed in black, wearing a mask like Zorro's. Her green eyes glinted through the eyeholes in the mask. She was wearing a teal courdoroy hat, which was reminiscent of those worn by train engineers, on top of her flaming red hair, which fell to about an inch below her chin. Protruding from her hair were 2 pointer ears. She was pulling a red wagon filled with stuffed animals and ... A mannequin? Of herself?

"I can help you!" she said.

"Who are you?" asked Otto.

"I am Lorrie the Ninja Elf, and I have a magical power called "Author power" that I can use to help you!"

Lily frowned and said "Don't I know you from somewhere..." The Ninja Elf leaned forward and whispered:

"I'm from Fanfiction! My brother just broke the fourth wall with his baseball bat, so I figured I'd pop through, since I was already writing this fic!"

"But...How'd I get here?"

"I had Jacqueline phase you through when I started this fic!" she gestured at the mannequin.

"Ah!" Lily said. The entire time Otto was staring at them.

Lorrie the Ninja Elf straightened up.

"Alright! Let's get this to your room!" she said. She snapped her fingers and the orange wagon disappeared and reappeared in Otto's workshop.

"Gee Thanks!" Otto said.

"No problem!" she replied. Then she went back through the fourth wall. Otto and Lily went up Otto's tube to his workshop. Then they wrote "Super" on 7 of the balloons, one of each color, then "Monkey", then "Robot", then "Team", then "Hyper", then "Force", then "Go!". On the remaining pink balloon, Lily drew Jinmay's face, Chiro on the remaining orange one, Sparx on the remaining red one, Nova on the last yellow one, Gibson with a bunch of hearts on the final blue one, Otto on the last green one, and Antauri on the last silver one. Then they put the bubble stuff in the boxes of matching colors, then wrapped them with the corresponding wrapping paper and ribbons, then tied the correctly colored balloons to each one. They addressed them, then carried them downstairs. They set them in the common room.

A few minutes later, Nova arrived with 7 bouqets of roses: white, red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and pink. Sparx came with 6 Apology cards for everyone (he still felt bad about "causing the war", although no one blamed him). Chiro had gotten 5 card deck shaped gifts, also in Hyper Force wrapping. Jinmay had gotten everyone floating electrical ice cream. Antauri came out of the kitchen bearing cookies. Gibson came in carrying 6 gifts, in the same wrapping otto had used, but without the balloons, which no one doubted were books. Lily almost squealed. Gibson saw her and blushed, almost dropping his gifts.

"Uh, Hello Lily!"

"Hi Gibson!"

Sparx smirked. Nova hit him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. Everyone sat down in a circle on the floor. Gibson sat next to Lily.

"Alright, Chiro, would you like to start?" Antauri said, smiling.

"Ok" Chiro replied, smiling back. "Well, it's been 3 years since I kicked that can from the orphanage to the outskirts of the city. I remember being so surprised when it hit something else metal. And then I looked up and, there was the Super Robot. Ten I pulled that lever, you guys woke up, and you gave me a home! I could hardly remember my parents, and it used to hurt so much. You guys fixed that, and that is something I can NEVER thank you enough for. Thanks so much guys! For being great friends, great teachers, and a great family!" Everyone smiled. The next person to the right was Sparx. He cleared his throat.

"I can hardly believe it, really. 3 years already! And it seems like last week I was teaching you how to not crash a ship." he chuckled at the memory. "You never quit on us, and you never betrayed us. Not like Mandarin. You're a better leader than he ever was. You're alot more forgiving. Mandarin would have beat me to a pulp, then whipped me, then burned me at the stake, then banished me, after the Fire of Hate. But You treat me as if it never happened! You're like my little brother. So thanks for bein' a great leader, and a great Kid!" Next was Gibson.

"Ahem! Well Chiro, I must say you've come a long way, both as a leader and in your studies. You've been a part of our family for so long, I really can't imagine life without you here. Thank you for making our lives that much better!" They skipped over Lily because she didn't really have anything to say. Then was Nova. And so they went around the circle. Each team member saying a few words, sharing memories. Otto, Antauri, Jinmay. By the time Jinmay had finished, the 16-year old boy's eyes were shining.

"Alright" Antauri said "It's time for us to open our gifts!" They opened Chiro's first. Otto got Crazy-eights, Antauri got Solitaire, Sparx and Gibson got War, Nova had gotten Old Maid, and Jinmay had gotten Hearts. Everyone took the point of the gifts at once. Nova gave Chiro a mock death glare. He anime sweat-dropped. Sparx and Gibson looked at each other.

"We aren't _that_ bad, are we?" Sparx asked.

"YES YOU ARE!" said everyone else. Antauri smiled.

"So, I'm a hermit now, am I?" he joked. Otto laughed out loud.

"Crazy 8's, that's me all right!" Jinmay gave Chiro a peck on the cheek. Next were Nova's roses. Everyone smiled and thanked her. Sparx waited 'til her back was turned, then inhaled deeply.

_She gave me flowers! _He thought jubilantly. Then he berated himself.

_She gave some to everyone else too, meathead! You really are the Dumb Monkey!_

Next, Antauri gave everyone three sugar cookies in the shape of their own head. Otto chomped his down.

"These are good!"he exclaimed, spewing cookie crumbs all over Gibson. The blue monkey shook himself clean.

"Otto, was that really necessary?" he asked, attempting unsuccessfully to remove an extra sticky bunch of crumbs from his sapphire fur.

"Here, I'll help."Lily said. She grabbed a wet paper towel and gently wiped the sticky pastry off. Gibson blushed the entire time.

"Thank you." he muttered. Then he made up his mind. He grabbed Lily and kissed her.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise, but then relaxed. When they broke apart, Gibson said "Sorry, had to do that!"

"No, don't apologise!" Antauri cleared his throat.

"Moving on!" Gibson and Lily blushed. Next were Gibson's books, on the Milk of the Cavarian star beast. After that, everyone had Ice cream while reading Sparx's Apology cards.

"Sparx, how many times do we have to tell you... IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT. THAT. THE. WAR. HAPPENED. STOP. MOPING. AND. GET. OVER. IT!" Nova chastised. Sparx didn't appear convinced, but let it go. Finally, Otto's turn had come. He gave everyone their box. They opened them.

"BUBBLES!" Nove yelled gleefully. They all grabbed their bubble-making supplies from the boxes. Then, They each poured a quarter of their bubbles into their bubble makers. Then they pored some into the trays. Finally, they turned off the lights and turned the machines on, and began to blow bubbles from their giant bubble wands into the air. The bubbles were long lasting, so you could catch them, or let them float in the air for an hour before they finally popped. After awhile, the team got tired of blowing, so they let the machines run and watched the glowing bubbles floating through the dark. Otto sat back contentedly. This had been the best Joining Day celebration yet! And all because of a bunch of bubbles. Otto thought about it, and wondered if he would have preferred it if Mandarin had never gotten too close to that portal to the Shadow Dimension, and The Alchemist had not turned evil in the first place. But then he thought about what Chiro had said.

Nope, he thought I wouldn't have it any other way! Then he blew another bubble.

_**Epilogue:**_

A little while later, Lorrie the Ninja Elf's Grampa, who is a great mechanic, came over to her house and helped her fix the fourth wall. but she kept a piece of it, just a sliver, and but it in her pen; so that someday, if needed, she could cross the barrier again.

* * *

**Cheesy? Maybe.**

**Overly corny? Probably that too. **

**Oh well, I'm a hopless cliche user sometimes. I actually thought this one came out ok! **

**Dedicated to Lily800 for being an AWESOME and FUN fic writer and an even AWESOMER and FUNNER PERSON!**

**O.o ... I just said funner... All my mother's training is crying out against me.**

**Oh well, funner fits Lily, and my mom's never going to see this anyway, so it doesn't really matter. WE LOVE YOU LILY! YOU RULE!**

**R&R please so you can tell me wether im a miserable failure or only a half-miserable failure! :P**

**R&R OR I'LL KILL MR. CHEEPERS! **

**Valete! :)**

**-Lorrie the Ninja Elf \'v'/**


End file.
